


Literal Hat Fucking

by orphan_account



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, That's literally all this is, hat porn, more fucking hat porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Black Hat finds a need for alone time, so he figures he would do so in the best way possible.Quality time with his hat.





	Literal Hat Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wouldn't write anymore Hat Porn, but that was for Billdip.
> 
> Please note this is unedited and probably very rushed, as that is my normal problem when writing smut. Plus I don't really go into a lot of detail, hence the M rating as opposed to Explicit.

Alright you brats, I’m going to my room. Do not bug me at all!” Black Hat shouted, his scowl showing his sharp teeth as he adjusted his suit. His gaze was more focused on Dr. Flug for some reason, the damn coffee lover always found a way to bug him.

Squeaking at the attention focused on him, Dr. Flug gave a nervous nod. The paper bag over his head was shaking as much as the rest of him as he hid behind 5.0.5.

When the villain in the top hat left the area, Demencia turned towards her comrades. “You know, I always wonder what he does in there,” she mused.

5.0.5 simply shrugged, the big blue bear going to curl up on his bed.

Gulping, Dr. Flug shook his head and whispered ever so softly, afraid that Black Hat would overhear. Honestly it was like that demon of a man had some seventh sense that was honed in on the scientist.

“Whatever it is he does, I want nothing to do with it,” with that, he turned and headed towards the lab where the coffee machine lived. Perhaps if he just had a very quiet date with his true love then Black Hat would leave him be.

“Am I seriously the only one curious here!?” Demencia shouted, her exasperation showing until she decided to shrug it off. “Eh, I need to rock out anyway,” she grinned, bouncing up to her room to practice her guitar.

*** Meanwhile in Black Hat’s room ***

After shutting and locking the door, Black Hat gave a sigh of relief. “Finally, away from those bumbling ingrates,” he said, walking over to his bed before sitting down. Feeling the softness of the red silk sheets as he removed his top hat.

Eyeing the garment, the notorious villain gave a soft smile. “Well hello there handsome. Finally some time, just you and me,” he cooed, his long serpentine tongue coming out to gently caress the hat.

Flipping it over to expose the bottom of the hat, Black Hat gave a whistle of approval. “You look even finer than last time, are you sure you weren’t tailor made for my needs? Who am I kidding? Of course you are!” He laughed, reaching down to unbuckle and remove his pants. His tongue going and licking the rim of the hat before going inside to lick the walls, causing the demonic villain to shudder with pleasure.

Once his pants were off, Black Hat looked at the large tent that was forming in his white boxers with multiple tiny top hats. “I wore the right underwear for the occasion,” he grinned, slipping the underwear off.

Caressing the hat with one hand, Black Hat brought his other hand down and began to caress the mass of tentacles and thorns that made up his penis. His claws lightly scratching the base of the two larger tendrils. His grin was large, showing off sharp teeth, as he bucked his hips into his hand.

“Yes..” He moaned, pulling his face away from the hat as he moved the brim down until the opening was within reach of his monstrous penis. He began to roughly buck his hips into the hat, continuing his motions with his hands as he continued to moan.

“Hope.. Hope you’re ready, hatty,” He said huskily, shuddering when he came to a climax. He moaned fairly loudly, closing his eyes with pure bliss. A dark red liquid began to steadily seep from the tips of the tentacles, spilling into the hat as the thorns elongated and stabbed through the hat.

When he sighed and opened his eyes, Black Hat was disappointed when his seed began to eat into the hat before evaporating. Completely ruining his beloved top hat.

Chucking the hat aside, Black Hat waited for the rest of his cum to evaporate and the thorns to retract again. When that happened, he pulled his pants back on as he went to his closet to fish out a new hat.

“Here’s hoping you last longer than the previous hat,” he grumbled with pure irritation, making sure his appearance was as impeccable as always.

Going to the bookshelf right next to his closet, he pressed a button to open a secret passage. “Time to take my anger out on Dr. Flug,” he stated, wincing when he heard a sudden crash that probably came from the lab.

“And I have the perfect excuse,” He smirked, going through the secret passage to scare the living daylights out of the scientist.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, feel free to point out any errors I made so I can improve in future writings!
> 
> (I'm mostly afraid I messed up some of the characters because this is my first Villainous fic, be sure to correct me if I made any errors)


End file.
